


Притчи, 21:11, 25, 26

by chumy



Series: Американцы [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда вразумляется мудрый, то он приобретает знание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притчи, 21:11, 25, 26

**Author's Note:**

> Полное АУ относительно всей серии. Использованы цитаты с башорга и из Библии (впрямую).

Джонатан приезжает отдохнувший и довольный.  
— Ты не похож на измученного учебой, — замечает Тим.  
— «Когда вразумляется мудрый, то он приобретает знание», — отвечает Спектор, отвлекаясь от нарезки салата, чтобы оценить произведенное впечатление. Тим улыбается.   
— Тебя, мудрый, еще вразумлять и вразумлять… не порежься, — но не успевает: Джон вздрагивает от щекотки, когда Ховард обнимает его, и нож соскальзывает.   
— Черт, больно? Да дай сюда руку, промыть надо, — крови вроде немного, но это до тех пор, пока Джонни не выпускает послушно палец изо рта и не опускает руку.   
В принципе, подержать палец под холодной водой Спектор вполне мог бы сам, но Тим не отпускает. Стоит рядом, заставляет не убирать мерзнущую ладонь раньше времени, завороженно наблюдает, как розоватая вода наполняет стоящую в раковине чашку. Джон осторожно опирается на его плечо, Ховард как будто не замечает, и он осторожно поворачивает голову. Тим морщится от того, что светлые волосы щекочут нос.  
— Как ты вообще умудрился? У тебя всегда ножи тупые, как… — не вспомнив ни одного подходящего для сравнения одноклубника, Тим вздыхает. – Ну, тупые?  
— Во время сессии, — Джон вырывает у него окоченевшую руку и закрывает кран, разворачиваясь лицом к вратарю, — делать было нечего…  
Пальцы у него красные от холода, и Тим берет их в свои ладони, согревая, раз уж сам виноват и в травме, и в последствиях. У Джона розовеют уши, и он тянется поцеловать Ховарда, так резко, будто боится растерять свою решительность. Отрывается он только тогда, когда больно стукается бедром о край стола. Нож падает, и Джонатан нагибается его поднять, моментально чувствуя, что просто так разогнуться ему не дадут.  
Впрочем, он выкручивается, хихикая, отскакивает и заявляет:  
— Всякий день он сильно алчет, да?  
— Алчет, — соглашается Тим, потому что и в самом деле алчет.  
— А праведник дает и не жалеет, — с гордостью отвечает Джонатан, бросив нож в раковину, чтобы не порезаться случайно еще раз, и разворачивается, опираясь на край стола. Отсмеявшись, Ховард стаскивает с него домашние штаны.  
— Ты где нахватался, еретик?  
— Во время сессии… делать было… нечего…  
— Ты говорил, — напоминает Тим, убирая руку с его члена, шутливым жестом, мол, чтобы не мешать тебе думать.  
— Поэтому я читал Библию и точил ножик, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Джонни.


End file.
